Somewhere in America
by Miss M.K Greer
Summary: Just as one major scandal has erupted in the heart of Riverdale, Betty and Jughead are dealing with an unexpected situation of their own. But sometimes mistakes, become the greatest decision of their lives.
1. Chapter 1

Somewhere in America, a young man's killer was just found.

Somewhere in America, a teenager couple just found out they had a baby on the way. And just funnily enough, this somewhere was the exact same place.

Betty and Jughead sat silently staring at the results of a blood test in the quiet hospital room. Both opened their mouths to speak and then quickly shut them. "Well I guess my parents can't get any more disappointed in their daughters right?" Betty tried to laugh at her comment but her ghostly face scared Jughead, who looked at her compassionately, "I'm sorry love" he whispered quietly to her and grabbed her hand to hold. She shook her head, "Don't, don't. It doesn't matter, right? We don't have to even talk about it, the decisions made." They both stared at each other wide eyed at what she'd spoken. Jughead flinched and then nodded stoically.

"Hi Betty? I'm Dr Jensen, I work with teenagers and particularly girls who are worried about their sexual health. Do you have any questions before I start?" Betty took a deep breath and shook her head, as the doctor grabbed a blood pressure cuff and stethoscope, "So in general, have you been feeling okay?" She nods, "Have you felt yourself getting a little winded lately" Nods again, "How about nausea, are you feeling queasy a lot" Nods strongly making the doctor smile slightly, "Alright, well your blood pressure is slightly low but that's normal and not worrying at all at the moment." Helping Betty to lay down, she lifts her shirt up high above her belly pressing gently, "Just take a long deep breath, it's going to be cold," she said while explaining her process and placing the cool gel and the ultrasound over it, turning the monitor on. "So, you're measuring at about 13 weeks, which is out of the first trimester which I'm sure you probably understand why you have a bump growth and have started to notice other changes. At this point it's not legal for me to say termination is an option because you are past the first 12 weeks." Betty tried to hold her tears while nodding slowly, Jughead was stroking her hand and forehead. "I'll get your paperwork and your possible next appointments, if you want to discuss further options, I've attached some pamphlets." Jughead took them from her while Betty calmed down and nodded climbing off the bed.

Getting into the car felt awkward, Jughead's old truck felt like a metaphor for the way their lives seemed destined to go. "I guess we're having a baby?" Betty smiled slightly looking down at the sonogram, "I guess we are" Jughead confirmed grabbing her face and kissing her deeply. "Now let's go and get fries and milkshakes and not talk about this for a while." He said turning the ignition and driving them down the highway turning off at the Riverdale city limits sign. Betty didn't speak the entire time and Jughead spent the entire time drumming his fingers on the steering wheel occasionally stealing looks at his girlfriend who was sullenly staring at the grey sky. Noticing they'd reached Pops, Betty jumped out and slammed the door shut, "I think I might just walk home instead," she said heading towards town. Jughead ran after her to catch up, "Betty wait! Betty! I'm sorry, okay? I can guarantee, that I feel ten times worse about this entire thing, it was my birthday that this happened, but I can't change it and it fucking sucks, but you can't just shut down on me. I'm not your mother, I'm not going to just shove pills down your throat and forget about you!" Betty glared him down. "I will call you, tomorrow when I have had some time to process, until then leave me alone" she shouted and quickly turned on her heel leaving him staring her down.

It was late that night, when Betty was laying in the dark staring at the ceiling and just thinking, her hand subconsciously resting her palm against her stomach. Jughead began prying the window open and climbed in silently, "I was hoping you'd be asleep, you were exhausted at the hospital." He said pulling his jeans off and throwing his shirt onto the floor, as she started moving over, him taking the offered room. "You never listen to me," Betty smiled resting her head against his chest. "Well I'm not planning on starting." He whispered into her ear running his hands up and down his back. "I have something I want you to see tomorrow," he mumbled as they began to fall asleep, "I can't wait, and I am sorry for what I said today. I'm not Polly and I was just having a moment you know?" Betty said, Jughead interrupting her with a kiss, "My dad's getting out tomorrow, I have to go and sign his release, but after that I think he's ah going to be going to Toledo." Jughead spoke quietly unable to say it quite out loud. "But, he's left me the trailer, and I know it's not what you deserve but once I'm working and we have some more money saved; we can look for an apartment, even out of town closer to where you go to college. It's not just some huge mistake we're trying to make up for. I'm making us a life." Betty had stopped nodding by that point and Jughead peered down and saw her eyes were closed tight and her breathing. "I'm sorry Betty, and I'm sorry baby girl." Despite his tiredness, he couldn't stop watching her and thinking of everything they could be. Grabbing his phone, he began writing to his unborn child.

 _One day, you'll understand why you are so special to me. One day, when you've told me you hate me, you will see why I could never love you more. And one day you will know why you changed me into a man and father that you deserve. And it all started today._


	2. Chapter 2

Jughead was awake earlier for once, and when she finally woke he was sitting on the porch of their shared apartment typing away on his laptop. Yawning Betty sat next to him placing her head on his shoulder watching him type constantly. "I didn't hear you get up," Betty said while Jughead turned his attention toward her, "Well if you were actually getting any sleep at night, you might be more alert. You didn't fall asleep until 4," Jughead placed the laptop on the side table and wrapped her in his arms "I'm worried about you, you're exhausted 24/7." Kissing her forehead, they sat quietly, "I'm fine," Betty yawned making Jughead roll his eyes. "Are we going to school today?" Jughead asked quietly, scared to pose the question. In the month gone by, the secret had well and truly come out. At this point, school was a nightmare for the couple with constant questions and dirty hands wanting to touch Betty's belly, Jughead was in protective dad mode every second of the day it felt like. And it wasn't just school that was hard, judgement was pouring out at Betty's house too; making the depilated apartment a sanctuary away from everyone's prying eyes. "Well I'm going, and I'm taking the car so?" Betty stood up and headed back inside to get ready.

Jughead was waiting by the car, the engine running to warm it up, winter having come early this year; he was trying to remain calm but drummed his fingers on the steering wheel attempting to be patient. Betty climbed in the car, having clearly been crying and in jeans with Jughead's hoodie over it. "I don't want you to be upset, how about we just go back inside? I'll make you hot chocolate?" Jughead pleaded, hating to see her upset. "Jug, I'm good, I'm hormonal. It's hardly surprising." Betty leant her head against the window, and Jughead sighed. They had this same fight nearly every morning and it was becoming tiring. "Alright then." He gave in and began the descent down the hill into Riverdale and to the high school.

Once there, they headed to their lockers hand in hand, Betty snuggled into her boyfriend's side when they spotted Archie and Veronica standing by talking quietly. "Pondering more conspiracy theories?" Jughead asked entering the combination to his locker and grabbing his books, "You wish, we were actually discussing baby names for you," Veronica joked sarcastically making Betty turn and glare at the pair of them, her hands immediately drawn to her belly, "No, no names. No guesses on what it's going to be, nothing. MY BABY." Betty said warningly making Archie chuckle, "It's fine Betts, no one wants to be the one to name your baby. All I want is Godfather rights, which is obvious I'm getting. You on the other hand," he said pointing to Veronica "might need to work a little harder than I." He said jokingly throwing an arm around Jughead's shoulders. Veronica glared and threw Jughead a pointed look, "Don't look at me, it's her baby too." With that the bell rang and Betty grabbed her stuff just about to walk towards the classroom, when Jughead stopped and nodded his head down at her arms full of books, "Hand them over." Betty smiled and handed them to him giving him a quick but full kiss. He had to assist Betty to sit down, her belly becoming quite hard to manoeuvre at times. Betty was barely focused, spacing out almost to sleep several times. "You can copy my notes when we get home." Jughead said once out of class and out the hallway headed to English. Betty nodded slightly feeling a little out of breath. "I'm not ah feeling so good…" She said quietly before suddenly she was on the floor, eyes shut.

"Oh my god Betty!" Jughead screamed dropping to the floor, "Someone get help. Get help. Call 911! Do anything for God's sake." He cried checking for blood as someone spoke quietly on the phone explaining the situation. Within minutes an ambulance was putting her on a stretcher, time dragged and yet stood still for Jughead as he watched wrecked with anxiety. As the stretcher was being wheeled from the school, Veronica and Archie saw, "Betty oh my god, Jughead what happened?" Veronica shouted grabbing his arm, he shrugged her off quickly, "I don't know yet, she just dropped. I have to get in the ambulance, can you meet me at the hospital?" The fear poured of his eyes in tears. "Of course we can," Archie grabbed Jughead's keys "We'll be there soon." They shoved Jughead forward in the direction of the ambulance which was preparing to leave, sirens blaring.

Jughead stood pacing the waiting room, Archie and Veronica sat in front of him while his dad hopped out of his seat pulling him into a hug and whispering softly to him. "You need to calm down, you can't go in there and see her like this." Jughead and F.P stared at each other, before Jughead nodded and sat down bouncing his leg up and down nervously. Veronica reached out and gripped his hand squeezing tight to reassure him. "Are you the dad?" An older nurse asked him, causing him to look up to her and nod quickly before following as she briskly walked down the hall to the maternity wing. There was a doctor waiting outside the room, "I'm Jughead," He said holding his hand out which the doctor returned by shaking it. "She's going to be fine, we're measuring her heart rate and blood pressure." He opened the door and led him inside where Betty smiled widely seeing him walk in, Jughead rushed to the bed, "Baby," he said holding her in his arms careful of the wires, "I was so scared." Betty nodded before the doctor cleared his throat drawing their attention. "Alright Miss Cooper, it looks like you have gestational diabetes, it is early to see it so soon in a pregnancy particularly at your age but most likely you have it in your genes." Jughead furrowed his brow, "But how, she is barely eating, and from what I've read it has to come from an over indulged diet with sugar particularly." The doctor understood and nodded, "I agree but it can happen and unfortunately Elizabeth has it. Also you have very low iron, so I'm going to prescribe some iron tablets and some rest. Bed rest for a week or two. And then light activity for about a month." Betty shook her head, "Um, I don't want to miss so much school." Jughead gave her a look before the doctor replied "At this point in time Betty, I don't think returning to school is a good idea." And at that moment, they both realised, their lives had changed permanently.


	3. Chapter 3

"Jughead, will you sit down it's giving me anxiety!" Betty sighed making F.P laugh, as Jughead gave her a look "And what? Leave the washing for you to do? Or leave the dishes in the sink so that you have to strain your back?" Betty gave him a long look making him blush and sit down. "Alright well I'm going to go, I have work tomorrow." F.P said standing up and giving his son a hug before bending down and kissing Betty's cheek with a quick rub on her belly. "Bye dad, see you tomorrow." Jughead replied pulling Betty onto him as she pressed play on her DVD.

Once F.P had left and they had both taken a quick nap; Jughead stood up stretching and look down at his girlfriend, laying there sleepily. "What are you doing?" Betty asked rubbing her bump. "I'm thinking about what I can cook you and the bump. How does steamed vegetables and chicken sound?" Betty shook her head with a disgusted look on her face, "I'm not a rabbit. I think pizza sounds way better." Jughead gave her a quick kiss and nod, "Alright then, do you want to go and have it there?" She was surprised he'd even mention it, barely letting her out onto the porch since they'd come home from the hospital; nodding quickly and taking his outstretched hand and easing herself off the couch.

Betty dressed quickly slipping into a tight dress that hugged her newly found curves. Stepping out of the bathroom with make up on and her hair done up in a tight bun, Jughead was speechless. He bit his lip and smiled, standing up and walking towards her, Jughead embraced Betty. "You look amazing. Like never been better." Betty blushed and buried her head in his chest.

They were seated in the restaurant as soon as they got there, in a booth cuddled up next to each other. Betty was watching as Jughead flicked through the menu, "What do you feel like? I was thinking maybe, that salad you like and a Hawaiian pizza because you've been eating a lot of pineapple?" Betty furrowed her brow and nodded, "What? I notice things, I'm meant to. It's part of my job" Jughead defended himself making her laugh, "Okay Jug." Jughead wrapped his arm around her as the waiter came to take their order.

Sipping on her soda, Betty asked "So until now you haven't even let me go and sit on the porch at sunset, and suddenly we're going out for dinner? What's up?" Betty looked at him, "Well I can't exactly look you in our house for the next four months can I? And look my thoughts are, we can do stuff like this, if you're feeling well enough." Jughead looked stressed and tired, making Betty sad he was putting so much pressure on himself to be the best dad and boyfriend. "I'm sorry this is so stressful." She said reaching out to grab his hand and squeeze it gently which Jughead returned with a comforting tug. "Hey, you aren't the only one who signed up to some changes. I have to be understanding and it's my job to take care of you and bump." Betty nodded and their pizza was delivered, which Betty tucked into hungrily.

Heading home, Betty yawned sleepily, "Wanna have sex when we get home?" Jughead held his laugh in and shook his head, "I think you may have said do you want to get into our pyjamas and watch a movie wrong." Betty laughed and nodded "Yep that's what I meant." Jughead helped her into the house and went towards the bedroom when she stopped in her tracks, "Jughead quick!" She yelled her hands not straying from her bump. "What's wrong?" Jughead said his face pale as he rushed to her. "The baby is kicking," she replied and grabbed his hand to place it on her belly, "Wait, oh my god that's amazing." Jughead said his eyes filling up with tears, "Betty that's really cool." She smiled and nodded as they stood there in disbelief, "They're actually in there, and they're real." Jughead told her, and Betty nodded slowly smiling at his excitement. "I guess they are." Betty replied as the kicking died down and Betty was able to focus again and continue changing into her pyjamas which now consisted of Jughead's sweats and his hoodie.

Laying on their bed together, arms intertwined together. "Have you been thinking about names or is that just me?" Jughead asked and Betty shook her head yawning a little. "I haven't exactly been all that worried about it yet, we don't even know what the gender is and I didn't think we were going to find out anyway?" Betty crossed her eyes sitting up slightly to look at him. "Well…We don't have to find out, to give them a name. I was thinking Cooper Jones? If it's a boy." Betty blinked slightly in surprise, "You'd do that? Let him be named after my family as well?" Jughead nodded and replied "Of course, just because right now the family situation isn't ideal doesn't mean in the future it won't be, but you are a Cooper and you came into my life a Cooper and if he is a he then you deserve the recognition and respect of that being accepted." Jughead spoke from the heart deeply with love, making Betty tear up slightly. "I love you and the way you speak from the heart." Jughead nodded before pulling the covers up over her, snuggling down together.

It was the next day, and Betty was up before him for once making Jughead worry for a second before walking into the kitchen and seeing her making breakfast. "What are you doing up early?" He asked wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her into him kissing her head. "I thought you could use some breakfast before school and lunch and a snack in case you get hungry." He laughed seeing all the food laid out and took the bowl of fruit and toast she held out. "Have you taken your pills?" Jughead asked quietly and Betty shook her as he sighed getting up to get her some juice. "Then take them now." Betty nodded and swallowed them. Jughead finished his food and washed his plate up, before grabbing his bag and heading to her. "I love you. And you bump, take care of mom." Betty smiled and gave him a quick kiss pecking his lips and hugging him as he left. "Alright bump, what should we do today?"


End file.
